Fallin' In Love
by Ebony-Jayne
Summary: It was yet another child abuse case when Detective Olivia Benson found herself falling in love…Just decided that there were enough sad, dark stories out there so i thought i'd try to make a bad situation into a nicer one.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: It was just another child abuse case when Detective Olivia Benson found herself falling in love…Just decided that there were enough sad, dark stories out there so I thought I'd try to write a happy nice one!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter One: Amber and Mollie

"Amber Johnson says that her foster parents were hitting her and pushing her around. She's back at a group home for the moment so Olivia, you and Elliot can go and check that out. Munch and Fin you guys have an alleged rape in the middle of a department store," Captain Donald Cragen assigned his Detectives to the two cases he had just received.

Olivia put the coat she had just taken off back on while Elliot got the address from Cragen.

"Elliot, can I see you for a second?" Cragen asked.

"Sure," Elliot turned to Olivia. "Meet you in the car?" he asked.

"Sure," Olivia responded. She turned and left the squad room.

"Elliot do you really think your partner is up to this?" Cragen asked.

"Honestly?" Elliot asked. Cragen nodded. "I really don't know," he answered with a sigh. He was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one worried about Olivia. In recent weeks she had become quieter and more withdrawn than ever and with that came even more grim determination to solve the cases that came to them. It had become an obsession for her and it wasn't a healthy one.

"Look, if she doesn't sort herself out soon I'm going to have to step in. This just isn't healthy. She spends every waking moment here and often sleeps here too. She needs a distraction or a hobby or…something," Cragen told Elliot.

"I'll see what I can do," Elliot promised.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"So Amber would you like to tell us what's been going on with your foster parents?" Olivia asked the pretty fourteen year old in front of her.

"Well when I first arrived it was good. Annie and Henry were really nice and they had three other fostered kids. But after a few months, things started to change. One night I got in five minutes after curfew and Henry slapped me so hard I hit the ground. Then everything I did was wrong and warranted being hit. I don't know if he hit any of the others," Amber looked down and sniffled. "I don't know what I did wrong," she said softly. "But it must have been bad."

"Amber, this is not your fault. OK. Now can you tell us any of the other kids names?" Olivia asked taking the girls hand.

"Stacey, Michael and Hailey. Oh and they had little Mollie for a couple of weeks but she just couldn't seem to settle in so she came back here," Amber told them.

"Ok now are any of the other kids here?" Elliot asked.

"Stacey, Michael and Hailey are in another home in Brooklyn but Mollie lives here," Amber told them.

"Ok we'll have a little chat to her later after we ask you some more questions," Elliot told her. They spent another twenty minutes talking to her and asking her questions before they went to find Sally the social worker and talk to Mollie.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Twenty minutes later Olivia was sitting with an absolutely gorgeous little three-year-old on her knee. Mollie was chatting animatedly about how she had skinned her knee the day before because she ran too fast up the path.

"But then Sally gave me a cuddle and I feeled better," she finished.

"That's good," Olivia told her.

"Do you have a badge 'Livia?" Mollie asked.

"Yes I do have a badge," Olivia told her.

"May I see it? Please?" Mollie asked excitedly

"Sure," Olivia grinned at Elliot and he saw it reach her eyes. He hadn't seen that happen for way too long. He watched as she unclipped her badge and handed it to the little girl who took it and examined it carefully. She was a beautiful kid. She looked like he imagined Olivia had as a kid. She had huge brown eyes, short dark curly hair and a big cute grin that showed off a neat row of little teeth. He turned his attention back to them when Olivia spoke again. "So Mollie, do you remember living with Annie and Henry?" she asked. Mollie leaned into Olivia's chest leaning her head on Olivia's shoulder still looking at the badge.

"Yeah, I didn't stay there very long. They wasn't nice," Mollie told her.

"What did they do," Elliot noticed that Olivia cuddled her a bit tighter as she asked that.

"They hurted the other kids sometimes," she told them.

"Did they ever hurt you?" Olivia asked her.

"Nope. Here you can put it back on now," she handed the badge back. "You're a preddy Police lady 'Livia," Mollie told Olivia.

"Thank you Mollie," Olivia smiled.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

On the way back to the precinct Olivia couldn't stop talking about how cute Mollie was.

"But wasn't she just adorable Elliot?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yeah she sure was," he told her again. Elliot couldn't help but feel annoyed at Olivia's constant talking about the kid but it was good to see her smiling so much.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Olivia couldn't get the little girl out of her head. Mollie was so cute when Sally had led her into the room she had immediately come over and hopped up on Olivia's knee. She had told her all about why there was a band aid on her knee and seemed to like her. She was buzzing all night until she went to sleep where for the first time in a very long time she had pleasant dreams.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Olivia and Elliot question the other children.

Chapter two finally! Have very little time on my hands right now so I squeezed this chapter in when I could. Sorry it's probably not as good as it could be…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Two: Hailey, Michael and Stacey

"They hit Amber the worst I think," Hailey, a sweet natured nine-year-old, told Olivia and Elliot. She nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Did they hit you Hailey?" Olivia asked.

"Uh huh, yeah sometimes," she answered. She had not made eye contact the entire interview. In fact until then she hadn't even lifted her head. Now she did and Olivia could see why it took her so long. Her left eye was swollen shut and massively bruised. "This one was from the day before they took us away. The swelling has actually come down now. I still can't see out of it though and I heard the nurse tell my social worker she doesn't know if I ever will," Hailey told them quietly.

"Have there been other times?" Elliot asked, carefully resting a hand on her small shoulder. He was surprised when her hand came up and began to absently play with his fingers.

"Yeah, I've lived with Henry and Annie for four years. There's been plenty of other times I could tell you about," Hailey said sadly. "Do you have kids Mr. Stabler?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I have four kids," Elliot answered.

"I bet you love them a lot. And I bet that they have no idea how lucky they are," Hailey said wistfully. Elliot didn't know how to answer that and so he just gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Can I go now?" Hailey asked.

"We need you to tell us about some specific incidents first. Then you can go, Ok?" Olivia told her.

"Ok," Hailey recounted a few of her incidents with Henry and Annie which completely disgusted the detectives. "Now can I go?" she asked, her voice edged with desperation.

"Sure. We'll need to talk to you again though Hailey and we'll need you to say what you just told us in court though," Olivia warned.

"I know. Thank you for wanting to help me," she said quietly before leaving as quickly as she could.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Annie and Henry were both evil and I hated the pair of them. Bastards!" fifteen-year-old Michael viciously kicked the wall as he cursed his foster parents. He let fly with a couple of four letter F-words before Elliot intervened.

"Whoa, take it easy Michael," he said calmly.

"It's Mike and they are-," Michael let loose with another string of violent language.

"OK Mike, take it easy and sit down. Can you tell us some of the things Henry and Annie did to you? Preferably without using the F-word," the last sentence was practically a whine.

"Sorry, I guess I should probably watch my mouth in front of the Police," Michael answered. "They haven't hit me for ages. Not since I smacked Henry back when I was thirteen. He mostly hit the girls which I thought was real low of him," he told them.

"Which girls did he hit Mike?" Olivia asked.

"Amber, Hailey and Stacey. Hey I let you call me Mike, what are your first names?" Michael asked. He seemed to be calmer now.

"Elliot," Elliot replied.

"Olivia," Olivia smiled a little.

"Cool," Michael really relaxed then and answered their questions.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"They just hit the girls. Me, Amber and Hailey. Oh and there was one incident with the little girl, Mollie," Stacey, a 17 year old African-American girl, told them. Elliot saw Olivia's head snap up her dark eyes lighting up with fury.

"What incident with Mollie?" she asked sharply.

"Hey, slow down. That wasn't even really his fault. She was throwing a hell of a tantrum and he went to pick her up. She bit him and he dropped her on the floor. You can't really blame him for that. He did swing her into the corner by her arm afterwards but she was going pretty mental," Stacey told them.

"What about you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, they hit me. Y'know for not doing things right, for getting 'fresh' with them. Mostly hit us over trivial little things," Stacey replied. "I get out of foster care in three months. I decided that I could wait it out just a little bit longer. Will I have to go to court over this?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah you will," Elliot replied.

Stacey nodded. "Yeah, OK," she agreed. "How is the little girl? Mollie? Did they find a home for her yet?"

"No. She's living in a group home at the moment," Olivia told her.

"Not the same one as Amber I hope," Stacey commented.

"Actually she is. Why?" Olivia asked.

"That home is no place for a little girl like Mollie. It's one of the roughest ones around," Stacey shook her head.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Elliot watched as Olivia stewed in the passenger seat of the sedan.

"Maybe we should see about getting Mollie out of that home Elliot," She suddenly commented.

"Olivia-," Elliot began.

"You heard what Stacey said Elliot! That home is no place for a little girl," she interrupted.

"No place for _a_ little girl or no place for _that_ little girl," Elliot asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked accusingly.

"It means you're getting attached. You can't afford to do that Olivia. You know that. Once this is over you have to let her go like every other case. You can't do that if you get attached," Elliot told her.

"I'm not attached," even to Olivia's own ears that sounded weak. She was already far more attached than she should be. This one wasn't just going to go away.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: The case comes to an abrupt and messy end. But not for Olivia…

Again, very little time. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Three: Olivia and Mollie

"The foster parents are dead," Casey Novak announced when Olivia and Elliot walked into the Squad room.

"What!" Elliot asked.

"How!" Olivia asked at the same time.

"Car accident. On the way home from work," Casey announced almost gleefully.

"You seem a little too happy about it," Elliot commented with a small smile.

"Eh. One less case for me to prosecute," she shrugged impishly. Olivia grinned at Elliot and shook her head. Casey had really opened up over the last few weeks revealing the lighter and infinitely funnier side of her personality. They had found that she really was a lot of fun to be around.

"That's lovely Casey. Those kids aren't going to get the closure they really need though," Elliot said solemnly.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "Anyone else hurt in the accident?"

"Yeah, one guy got taken to hospital with minor injuries. He'll be fine," Casey, who was sitting on Olivia's desk, replied.

"That accident was a just a real good example of why seatbelts were invented," Fin commented. Munch sniggered in the background.

"Well I guess we should go tell the kids," Elliot said to Olivia.

"Mmhmm," Olivia agreed.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"LIVIA!" the source of the loud shriek bowled across the room at full speed and flung itself at the Detective. Thankfully Olivia had seen Mollie coming and managed to catch her.

"Hey Mollie," she laughed.

"Hi 'Livia! You came back!" Mollie said excitedly. She leaned over and wrapped her little arms around the Detective's neck. "I hoped you would come back," she mumbled into her shoulder. Olivia had cuddled a lot of little girls in her lifetime but somehow this little girl was different. She just seemed to fit perfectly in Olivia's arms, like she was made to be there.

"Why did you hope I'd come back sweetie?" she asked curiously.

"I like you. You let me look at your badge. You're nice. Not like the Harmons," Mollie replied.

"The Harmons?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Liv? I'll go talk to Amber if you'd like," Elliot said softly. She nodded in agreement.

"The Harmons came to see if they could find a kid to take home. They said they wanted me. Then they changed their mind because they wanted a baby instead. Everybody wants a baby instead. Nobody wants a little girl like me," Mollie told Olivia sadly. Olivia could feel her heart breaking for the little girl whose tears she could now feel soaking through her shirt.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll find someone who wants to take you home Mollie. I promise," she said softly. Mollie pulled back to look at her and at the sight of her tearstained little cheeks Olivia knew exactly what she was going to do. Now how to go about it…

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

At home that night Olivia sat down and wrote a letter to her landlord advising him that she was moving as she had found another place to live, She had done some quick calculations and realized that if she was a little more restrained she could make this work. She factored in all of the additional expenses that this would incur and realized that she could comfortably afford to take in a child. She smiled to herself. She just had the feeling that this was so meant to be.

She lay in bed a little later on and contemplated how she was going to tell her partner. She knew that the chances were that Elliot would be less than impressed. But she really could care less what Elliot thought at that particular moment. She couldn't help but grin at the thought of how he would react when he heard that she would be moving in a few blocks away from him. 'Probably think oh god now how am I going to get away from her,' she thought. She was on cloud nine and she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the feeling.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

At work the next day Olivia nervously cornered Elliot in the locker room.

"Can I talk to you for a second Elliot?" she asked. Elliot looked at her. She was chewing her lip and fiddling with the two necklaces she always wore. She was nervous.

"Sure," he already knew what was coming but decided to let her squirm. "I just wanted to let you know first. I'm um…I'm going to foster Mollie," she blurted. Elliot watched her tense as if waiting for him to tell her what a bad idea this was.

"I know. I think that it's great Liv," he watched as she relaxed and then stepped forward, pulling her into a tight hug. "Congratulations," he whispered.

"I'm moving to a little house a few blocks away from yours," she told him pulling back to look at him.

"Oh holy crap. Now how am I going to get away from you?" he asked. Olivia laughed, remembering her thoughts from the night before.

"You'll figure out a way," she told him.

"Yeah. You told Cragen yet?" he asked.

"Just about to," she replied with a grimace.

"Good luck," he tossed a smug grin in her direction as he left the locker room. She flipped him off before following him out.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Olivia was sitting in Cragen's office awaiting his response to her news.

"Well I have to say your timing is perfect," he told her. "I've just had another Detective assigned to us so you can relax your hours and she can pick up your slack," Cragen smiled, actually smiled at Olivia. "Congratulations. I think this is wonderful and you can breathe now," he told her. Olivia let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Thanks Captain," she smiled. As she left his office she couldn't help but think that this was going perfectly. As Olivia would soon come to realize, those were famous last words…

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Olivia begins to have a little bit of trouble with Mollie…Sorry guys. I just couldn't let it be that easy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Four: Trouble and Mollie

Olivia lay in bed trying to sleep but it was impossible. She was way too excited about Mollie arriving the next day. She felt like a five-year-old on Christmas Eve, the harder she tried to sleep the more excited she became. She decided to forget sleep and go through the checklist in her head again. As she mentally tried to make sure everything was ready she slowly drifted off to sleep…

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"LIVIA!" once again Olivia had to react quickly to catch Mollie as she hurled herself at her.

"Hi Mollie," she grinned.

"Sally said that you found a home for me!" Mollie said excitedly.

"Yes I did. Mollie how would you like to come and live at my house with me?" Olivia asked. Mollie's little eyes widened and Olivia couldn't help but smile at the look.

"You're gonna be my new Mommy 'Livia?" she asked timidly.

"If you want me to be," Olivia told her. Mollie contemplated this for a moment before breaking into a huge smile.

"I do! I want you to be my new mommy!" she said excitedly.

"You do?" Olivia asked cuddling Mollie tighter.

"Yeah," Mollie hugged Olivia's neck tightly. "Do I get to have my own room," she asked pulling back to look at Olivia.

"Yeah you certainly do," Olivia told her.

"Yay! Can we go now and see it?" she asked.

"Sure. Are you going to say bye to Sally and the others first?" Olivia gestured to the small group of kids that had crowded into the room with Sally behind them all.

"Ok," Mollie ran around and hugged everyone goodbye. As she hugged Sally, the woman couldn't hold back a couple of tears.

"Bring her back to see me sometimes wont you?" she asked Olivia.

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Wow!" Mollie breathed softly. "It's so preddy 'Livia," she walked slowly into the bedroom that Olivia and Maureen, Kathleen and Elizabeth Stabler had done up for her. "Toys!" she gasped as she saw the few toys that Olivia had bought for her. "Are they for me?" she asked softly.

"Yeah they're for you," Olivia smiled.

"I never had my own toys before. 'Cept for Toby Rabbit," Mollie tightened her little arm around her tattered stuffed toy rabbit.

"Well you do now," Olivia told her. Mollie held out her arms to be picked up and when Olivia obliged she cuddled into her. Olivia realized that this was all new to her. She cuddled Mollie tightly. "Do you like it Mollie?" she asked.

"Yes. It's so preddy," Mollie told her.

"Do you remember Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah he came to see me with you," Mollie pulled back to look at Olivia.

"Yeah that's right. His daughters helped to decorate your room," Olivia told her.

"Oh. Can I see them one day?" Mollie asked.

"Well they want to see you today. How about we go to see them after lunch?" Olivia asked.

"Ok," Mollie suddenly spotted what was in the wardrobe. "Ooh 'Livia! Dresses! Can I put one on? Please?" she asked wiggling in Olivia's arms. Olivia set her down and she ran over to the wardrobe dropping Toby Rabbit on the floor.

"Which one do you want to wear?" Olivia asked crouching beside her.

"This one," Mollie pointed to a purple dress.

"Ok," Olivia helped her to get changed.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Mollie and Olivia had gone to Elliot's after they had had lunch. Mollie had been a little bit shy at first but after a while she was playing happily with Elizabeth and Dickie on the lawn. She hadn't wanted to go home. Now it was just after dinner and Olivia was getting ready to give Mollie a bath. She ran the water and even put a few bubbles in it. then she went to find Mollie.

"Mollie! Come have a bath," she called out. Mollie came into the bathroom and saw the bubbles.

"Hey! Bubbles!" she giggled wildly at the sight of the bubbles.

"Come on then," Olivia grabbed her and helped her get undressed. Then Mollie stuck a toe in the water.

"Ooh warm," she climbed in and promptly flung a handful of bubbles at Olivia. She giggled wildly again. Olivia grabbed a handful of bubbles herself and put them on Mollies head. The trouble started when Olivia tried to get Mollie out of the bath half an hour later.

"Come on Mollie out you hop," Olivia held up a towel.

"No," Mollie said defiantly.

"Yes. Come on the water's getting cold and all of the bubbles are gone," Olivia told her.

"No. Not getting out," Mollie crossed her little arms and stuck out her lip.

"Yes you are getting out now," Olivia said firmly.

"Not, Not, NOT!" Mollie yelled. Olivia bit back her surprise.

"Mollie, out. Now," she commanded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mollie screamed. Olivia bent over and picked her up. She screamed again and bit Olivia's arm. Olivia reacted and accidentally dropped Mollie on the floor. Mollie saw her chance and got up and ran away. Olivia chased her and finally caught her as she was running down the driveway buck naked and screeching like a little banshee. As she carried Mollie back inside the little girl bit her another three times. Hard. The third time she held on. Olivia remembered something she had once seen on Malcolm on the Middle. She pinched Mollie's nose shut and after about ten seconds Mollie let go breathing heavily. Once inside Mollie just let herself go completely floppy as Olivia tried to put her pajamas on her. She wasn't resisting but she wasn't helping either which made it very difficult. Once the pajamas were on Mollie ran out to the lounge and grabbed Toby Rabbit. Then she climbed into bed and rolled away from Olivia. Olivia sighed and left her alone, pulling the door half shut as she left. When she checked on Mollie twenty minutes later the little girl was sound asleep with her two middle fingers in her mouth. It was only when she went to take a shower herself that Olivia noticed the blood coating her arms from the bite marks.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Mollie's unpredictable, unstable behaviour worsens…Had to do it. I just had to do it.

For the record the biting thing was inspired by a nasty little boy I babysat last month. I will never babysit him again needless to say!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Five: More Trouble

"Livia? 'Livia?" the soft little voice penetrated Olivia's dream. She rolled toward the sound and winced as she leaned on her bandaged arm.

"What's wrong Mollie?" she asked groggily.

"I wet the bed," Mollie announced.

"Ew," Olivia groaned. "Ok, ok I'm up," she dragged herself off to bed and into Mollie's room. She grimaced as she walked in, the room smelled like pee. She quickly changed the bed, mentally thanking Elliot for the plastic mattress cover he had told her would be in her best interest to buy and Casey for giving her several pairs of pajamas her five-year-old niece had just out grown. Then she cleaned Mollie up and went to put her back into bed.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you 'Livia?" Mollie asked.

"As long as you don't pee again," Olivia mumbled. "I suppose," she told Mollie. She picked Mollie up and carried her into her room, climbing into bed with her. Mollie snuggled into her and went to sleep, her fingers in her mouth and Toby Rabbit under her arm. Olivia went to sleep soon after.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Where are we going 'Livia?" Mollie asked for the third time from her child seat in the back of Olivia's car.

"We are going to my work so you can meet my other friends and I can do a little bit of paperwork," Olivia explained in exasperation.

"Oh. Ok. What are your friend's names?" Mollie asked.

"Munch and Fin and Casey and Captain Cragen," Olivia told her. They arrived at the precinct and Olivia parked her car. She climbed out and opened Mollie's door. She grabbed Mollie's backpack and made sure the little girl had Toby Rabbit and then locked the car. "Ok lets go," Olivia grinned.

"Ok. Will you carry me 'Livia?" Mollie asked, holding out her little arms.

"All right," Olivia picked Mollie up and sat her on her hip. Then she walked into the building. In the elevator Mollie touched Olivia's bandaged arm.

"Sorry 'Livia," she mumbled softly.

"That's ok. Just don't do it again ok?" Olivia kissed the top of Mollie's head.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Hey guys," Olivia called out as she entered the room.

"Hey Liv," Elliot walked up. "Hiya Mollie."

"Hi Elliot," Mollie held out her arms and Elliot lifted her out of Olivia's arms.

"Hey El," Olivia smiled. She nearly leaped out of her skin when a pair of hands squeezed her sides. "Jesus Christ!" she whipped around to see who it was. "CASEY!" Casey was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," she grinned in apology.

"Are you 'Livia's friend?" Mollie walked over to Olivia and was peering around her leg at Casey.

"Yeah," Casey crouched down so that she was at eye level with Mollie. "I'm Casey Novak," she smiled.

"Casey. I'm Mollie S-," Mollie stopped and corrected herself. "Mollie Benson," she told Casey.

"Hi Mollie," Casey smiled again.

Olivia took Mollie around introducing her to Munch and Fin and Melinda Warner who had showed up to see Mollie too. Then she took her into Cragen's office.

"Hey. Brought someone to say hello," Olivia told him. George Huang was in his office too. "Mollie this is George and Captain Cragen. Guys this is Mollie."

"Hi Mollie. I have to go. See you guys later," Huang told them.

"Hello Mollie," Cragen held out his arms to Mollie and she hesitated a moment before holding out her own arms so he could take her off Olivia. He sat down in his chair and sat Mollie on the desk in front of him. "I think that you can call me Uncle Don," he told her. Elliot's kids had always called him that.

"Uncle Don. OK," Mollie replied.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Later that night Mollie's behaviour deteriorated again. She had a tantrum when she didn't want to wear the pajama's that Olivia had grabbed for her.

"I WANT THE OTHER ONES!" she yelled. She screamed, throwing herself on the floor. She started to thump her arms and legs on the ground while screaming in bursts. Olivia didn't know what to do so she just sat down and thought she'd wait it out. Mollie continued to scream and thrash. After a while she stopped, just laying face down on the floor. Olivia went to pick her up. As soon as she did Mollie sank her little teeth into Olivia's un-bandaged arm. Then she started kicking and hitting her as she bit harder and again and again. It hurt like hell but Olivia held on until she managed to get Mollie into her room. Then she put her in the room and shut the door. "LET ME OUT! 'LIVIA! LET ME OUT. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Mollie screamed and yelled and sobbed hysterically. Then Olivia heard banging and thumping and Mollie began to scream in bursts again. "I WANT OUT! LET ME OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" soon Olivia could hear sobbing and a dull rhythmic thumping from inside the bedroom. She opened the door and went in. she was shocked at what she saw. Mollie was only wearing her panties as Olivia had never got her pajamas on her. She had wet her pants, and the banging had apparently been her hitting and kicking the walls. Her little hands and feet were bruised and she had a huge bruise on her forehead where she was sitting and banging her head against the wall. She seemed completely out of it. Her nose was running and her cheeks were stained with tears. There was blood around her mouth which Olivia quickly deduced was hers from when Mollie had bitten her arm. She had no idea why Mollie was behaving like this. She decided that all she could do tonight was get Mollie into bed. She'd talk to Sally at the group home in the morning.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Olivia is at her wits end. And Mollie's behaviour just keeps getting worse and worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Six: What to do?

"OUCH!" Elizabeth Stabler yelped.

"What happened?" Olivia half groaned.

"She kicked me in the shin!" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Mollie!" Olivia said sternly. Mollie was staring at her smugly.

"Mollie why did you kick Lizzie," Maureen Stabler asked crouching down. Mollie's reply was to smack Maureen one and run away laughing.

"Sorry girls. I just don't know what to do with her," Olivia sighed. "I talked to Sally, Mollie's social worker, two days ago and she says that this is 'normal' behaviour when Mollie first goes into a home. She said the most anyone ever put up with it is two weeks," Olivia told them. She handed Maureen a wet cloth to wipe her lip where Mollie had caused it to split. "Sorry Maureen," she apologized again.

"S'okay," Maureen shrugged it off.

"I think that's kind of sad that no-one gives her half a chance because she can be naughty at first," Elizabeth told Olivia.

"Yeah. Are you guys sure you want to look after her for the next couple of hours? I can take her with me if you don't want to. Really," Olivia said.

"No. It's fine Olivia. It really is," Maureen told her, prodding at her now swollen lip.

"Ok. I should go then," Olivia said putting on her shoes. She grabbed her car keys and glanced at the two girls, giving them one last chance to back out before heading out the door.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Guys this is Detective Allison Munroe-," Cragen began.

"Allie," the pretty blonde woman interrupted.

"Detective Allie Munroe," Cragen corrected. "These are my detectives; John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson," Cragen introduced. The Detectives all shook hands. Suddenly the door opened and Casey breezed into the room.

"Sorry people. Liz Donnelly decided she needed to chew me a new one before I went anywhere. Sorry," Casey explained why she was late.

"Allie this is our ADA Casey Novak. Casey this is the new detective Allie Munroe," Cragen introduced.

"Um yeah. We've actually met," Allie's eyes had widened at Casey's name.

"Oh my god. Allie Sommerville I have not seen you in years," Casey exclaimed. "We went to high-school together," she explained. "So. Lenny or Robby Munroe?" she asked.

"Robby. But I wouldn't call him that any more. He goes by Rob now," Allie laughed. "Hey I could hook you up with Lenny if you're interested Case," Allie teased.

"Hell no! That guy…EW!" Casey shook her head. "Sorry Captain," Casey said when she realized that they were going down memory lane.

"That's fine. Formal bit is done," Cragen wandered off and headed into his office.

"So what did you to piss of Donnelly today?" Elliot asked.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Mollie! Stop that right this second or I'll- OUCH! MOLLIE!" Olivia shrieked as Mollie attempted to bite her again and when she failed kicked her in the stomach. "Get into bed," Olivia said quietly. Mollie did so without speaking. As Olivia walked out of the room she heard the soft mutter.

"I hate you 'Livia." Olivia felt the tears spring into her eyes. She just didn't know what to do. Mollie's behaviour made Olivia resent Mollie and Olivia's resentment seemed to make Mollie's behaviour worse. She went out to the lounge and sat down for a few minutes before deciding to call someone who might be able to help her.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Olivia was surprised when she opened the front door to find that Elliot had not come alone. Huang was standing quietly off to one side.

"Hey guys," Olivia ran a hand over her face and then through her short hair. "Thanks for coming."

"Liv what the hell happened to your arm?" Elliot asked as he saw the fresh bite marks and the existing ones from the previous few days.

"She bites sometimes. Hard," Olivia answered.

"They're infected Olivia," Huang stated.

"I know. I put anti-bacterial cream on them," she answered weakly.

"Well that's all you can really do then," Huang told her.

"She's probably having trouble settling in. I think you should take a couple of weeks off work and concentrate on getting her settled," Huang told her.

"How?" Olivia asked glumly.

"Routine. You should come up with a strict routine so she knows what's going to happen each day. You know, up at seven thirty, breakfast at eight, dressed at eight thirty. Something along those lines. It should just help her to get on top of the big change that is going on in her life. Also you need a discipline schedule. You need to set ground rules for her. If she bites she has to go into her room for five minutes or something. Make sure she knows what happens when she acts up and then enforce it. Watch Super-Nanny for tips," Huang blushed slightly at that statement and Elliot's evil grin.

"Super-Nanny George?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. So what?" he replied defensively.

"You really think this'll work?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I do," Huang assured her.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Olivia gets a very pleasant surprise…I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Seven: New Routine

"Ok that's it," Olivia picked Mollie up and sat her on her 'naughty chair'. "You are going to sit there for three and a half minutes because you bit me," Olivia walked away. When Mollie tried to follow her she took her by the hand, sat her back down and started timing again. She left the room and waited the three and a half minutes before going back in. She crouched down to Mollie's level and spoke calmly. "I want you to say sorry to me for biting me Mollie," she said.

"I'm sorry 'Livia," Mollie said obediently. She wrapped her little arms around Olivia's neck. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Good girl. Now do you want to watch Finding Nemo?" Olivia asked checking her watch.

"Ok. Can I have a cookie while I watch?" she asked. "Please 'Livia?"

"Since you asked me so nicely; yes you can," Olivia replied.

"Thank-you 'Livia," Mollie grinned. Olivia couldn't help but smile. She had talked to Elliot alone after Huang had left and he had told her that even if Mollie has been really awful that she still needed to know that Olivia loved her. She had put Huang's plan into effect the next day and after a tense first week Mollie was starting to improve. The Super-Nanny was officially a life-saver and although Mollie's behaviour was far from perfect it was getting much better.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

'I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy. Come here Squishy, come here Squish- OW!' Mollie laughed hysterically as Dory was stung by the tiny baby Jellyfish on the TV. Olivia who was doing a crossword on the couch couldn't help but laugh too.

"You like that bit don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's my favourite. What's your favourite bit 'Livia?" she asked.

"Ooooh. I like that fish who likes the bubbles in the tank," Olivia told her.

"I like that bit too," Mollie got up and climbed up on the couch. She snuggled in under Olivia's arm. "Livia?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Olivia cuddled Mollie close.

"I like it here. I like living with you," she told Olivia.

"I'm glad," Olivia struggled to hold back tears.

Mollie had turned her attention back to the TV so Olivia kissed the top of her head. Mollie smiled up at her and went back to watching Nemo.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Olivia really thought Mollie was going to throw another tantrum whenshe told her to hop out of the bath that night. She was pleasantly surprised when after being told that yes, she did have to get outMollie hadshrugged and held out her arms to be lifted out. Olivia wrapped her in a towel and carried her into her room.

"Good girl for getting out of the bath for me," she said as she dried the little girl off. 'My little girl,' suddenly popped into her head.

"I don't want you to hate me anymore," Mollie told her sadly.

"I didn't ever hate you Mollie. Why would you think that?" Olivia asked.

"I was bad. I said I hated you. I made you cry when you was in bed sometimes," Mollie told her.

"I never hated you Mollie. Never. Even if you did make me cry. OK?" Olivia had her hands on Mollies little sides.

"Ok," Mollie smiled. Olivia finished drying her off and then put her in her cute little pink one piece pajamas. "Read me a story? Please," Mollie asked as she helped zip up the zipper.

"Ok," this was a new one on Olivia. Mollie had never wanted stories before. "What story do you want?" she asked.

"Pooh Bear," she told Olivia running over to the book shelf to get the book. She opened the book and turned to a story about Eeyore's tail.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

At the end of the story Mollie was really drowsy and getting close to falling asleep. Olivia got up and put the book away and turned the night light on. Then she crouched beside the little bed.

"Goodnight Mollie," she smoothed the curls out of Mollie's sleepy brown eyes.

"Goodnight 'Livia," Mollie replied sleepily.

Olivia turned the big light off and pulled the door closed a bit. Then she went to take a shower herself. She watched CSI and then when there was nothing on after that she went to bed early.

--

"Livia? 'Livia?" came the soft little voice. Olivia cracked an eye open. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Mollie usually wet the bed about now. On purpose she had recently discovered.

"Did you wet the bed again?" she asked.

"No. I had a bad dream. I went to the bathroom when you were sleeping," Mollie told her. "Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked.

"Of course," Olivia lifted the covers and Mollie climbed in, snuggling up.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"They took me away from you. They said I wasn't allowed to stay anymore because I was bad. I don't want that to happen 'Livia!" Mollie began to cry.

"Oh Mollie," Olivia held her tightly. "I'll never let that happen Mollie. I promise," she whispered when she thought that Mollie had fallen asleep.

"Ok…" came the unexpected reply. "I love you 'Livia. Oops, I mean Mommy. I love you Mommy," Mollie kissed the under side of Olivia's chin where her little head was tucked securely.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fallin' In Love

Author: Ebony-Jayne

Notes: Sorry to end this one so abruptly but I've got another fic in the works and would like to be able to focus on it exclusively. Hope you all enjoyed this one and a big thank-you to all who have read and reviewed it. This is the Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show or the storylines on the show. I do, however, own the characters that I make up so please don't steal them. Any resemblance to anyone or anyplace is a coincidence.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Chapter Eight: Five Years Later

"Mollie? Are you ready to go yet!" Olivia hollered down the hall. They were running late.

"Yeah I'm ready," Mollie came out of her room dressed in her school uniform, bag over her shoulder. "Let's go Mom."

"Ok," Olivia and Mollie headed out to the car and headed off to school.

At school Olivia dropped Mollie off at the gate. Mollie leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Bye Mom. Love you more!" Mollie ran off up the steps to her school before Olivia could reply. She turned and grinned as she opened the door. Olivia laughed and drove off.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Hey Allie," Olivia smiled as she passed the Detective who was on her way out of the precinct.

"Hey Liv," Allie smiled back. Olivia continued on to the squad room where she found Munch and Fin arguing heatedly over Munch's latest conspiracy theory.

"Hey Elliot," she said as she sat at her desk.

"Hey Liv," he replied absently, more interested in watching the scene in front of him.

"Hello children," Olivia yelled over Munch's latest loud retort. Neither detective even acknowledged that she had spoken. "Nothing changes," she muttered under her breath with a smile.

"Nope," Elliot agreed.

"How long have they been going at it this time?" she asked.

"A freakin' hour and a half," came a wry voice from behind them. Olivia looked up and smiled at Casey.

"Oh I'm sure sad that I missed that," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Yeah. So am I picking your girl up for you today?" Casey asked resting her hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"Depends. I'll let you know by two," Olivia replied. Casey had been picking Mollie up most Tuesdays for the last three years. Elizabeth Stabler looked after Mollie on the other days that Olivia worked but she had basketball practice on Tuesdays.

"Ok. I've got to go get my verdict," Casey squeezed Olivia's shoulders before picking up her briefcase and heading out of the squad room.

"See you later Case," Olivia called after her. Casey grinned over her shoulder and waved.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Hi Aunt Casey. Mom busy again?" Mollie asked when she found Casey waiting for her.

"Yeah. She and Uncle Elliot are out looking for a suspect. So you're stuck with me," Casey took Mollie's bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"That's ok. You're my favourite Aunt anyway," Mollie said with a big exaggerated sigh.

"I'm your only Aunt, smartass," Casey playfully tapped Mollie's nose. Mollie stuck out her tongue.

"So are we going to your work or Mom's," Mollie asked taking Casey's hand.

"Well I have the afternoon off so I thought that maybe we could get some ice cream and then go to your mom's work. How about that?" Casey asked as she made sure Mollie was securely buckled into her car.

"Really? I'd love that! Thank you Aunt Casey," Mollie grinned hugely at Casey.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

"Aunt Casey, did my Mom tell you the news?" Mollie asked around a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"No she said you wanted to tell me," Casey replied. "Want to swap a scoop of chocolate for a scoop of cherry?" she asked.

"Yep," Mollie and Casey exchanged their scoops. "So, do you want to hear my news?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting all day," Casey said eagerly.

"Ok. Mom is going to adopt another child," Mollie grinned. "I'm going to have a little brother. We already found him. His name is Henry and he's one," Mollie said excitedly.

"Oh! Mollie that's awesome!" Casey grinned. "What does he look like?" she asked. Mollie stuffed her hand in the front pocket of her school dress and pulled out a crinkled photo.

"Here," she held it out for Casey to see. The photo was of an adorable little boy. He had very curly red hair, bright blue eyes and little pink lips.

"Ohh, he's cute Mollie," Casey told the little girl.

"Yeah I know. I'm so excited. He's going to come and live with us in two weeks. If he settles in ok then Mom says we'll adopt him like she did with me. I'm going to be a big sister!" Mollie said all in one breath. Olivia had adopted Mollie officially eight months after she'd moved in.

"I'm sure you'll be the best big sister in the world Mollie," Casey said reaching over to tuck a little brown curl behind Mollie's ear.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

On Friday night the squad decided to have a party to celebrate for Olivia and Mollie. Casey had come over and French braided Mollie's hair into pigtails with a little curl hanging down on each side as she had requested. No matter how many hours Casey spent sitting on the floor while Olivia tried to french braid her hair the detective could never seem to master it. So now it was a job for Aunt Casey although Olivia still tried to do it each time Casey came over. They arrived at their little party at six and received hugs from everyone there. Cragen had come over and swung Mollie in the air before giving her a hug.

"Would you not do that! She's getting way too big and you'll put your back out or something!" Olivia scolded.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Cragen asked indignantly.

"I'm saying you're not as young as you used to be," Olivia answered craftily.

"Whatever. Congratulations to you both," Cragen patted Olivia on the back and moved on.

Mollie pulled on Olivia's hand and then held out her arms.

"Mollie," Olivia sighed.

"Please Mommy. Just this once?" Mollie begged. She batted her long eyelashes, her big brown eyes pleading.

"Alright. Just this once," Olivia picked Mollie up and settled her on her hip. Mollie looped one arm around Olivia's neck and tucked her head under her chin. As she looked out at all of her friends she couldn't help but smile. She had her friends, her daughter and soon she'd have another child and she realized that her life now had more meaning than it had ever had before. And later that night as she tucked a slightly drunk and heavily sleeping Casey in on her couch, and checked on her sleeping daughter, Olivia realized that she couldn't be happier.

L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU L&O:SVU

Should I do a sequel about Olivia adopting Henry? Let me know if you think I should and I might do one after I finish my new story.

Please read and review.


End file.
